Since I Met You
by Hunbear88
Summary: Jongin, duda beranak satu yang bercerai dengan istrinya dan memilih tinggal di Hawai bertemu dengan Jaksa tampan, menjadi tour guide hingga berakhir menjadi keluarga. Summary gagal :v HUNKAI, SEKAI, SEJONG. Hun! seme. Jong! uke
1. chapter 1

CAST :

OH SEHUN

KIM JONGIN

VOTE

COMMENT

HAPPY READING

Suasana persidangan nampak tegang beberapa orang terlihat mengepalkan tangan berdoa agar terdakwa bebas beberapa orang lagi sedang memandang remeh terdakwa yang menunduk.

"Tegakkan kepala anda. Anda tak bersalah bukan"Ucap Bibir tipis itu pada orang yang seharusnya dia bela disini.

"Jadi, Benar bukan pada waktu kejadian kau yang bersama korban saat itu?"Ucap pengacara itu menuntut angkuh.

"I-iya memang b-benar t-tapi-

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Bahwa dia-

"Kau memotong ucapannya Tuan"Ucap bibir tipis itu dingin.

"Boleh saya melakukan pembelaan saya?"Ijinnya pada hakim yang langsung di angguki.

"Apakah kalian yakin ini benar benar kasus pembunuhan?"Ucapnya remeh

"Korban telah tiada"Sahut hakim.

"Maka dari itu, kita tak bisa menginterogasi korban, Bahkan terdakwa tak memiliki niat dan motif kenapa dia harus membunuhnya-

"Karena dia diperlakukan tida-

"Tidak semestinya? Aku telah mendengar peryataan dari terdakwa bahwa terdakwa saat itu berada di halaman pada pukul 9:45 korban dinyatakan tewas di tempat didalam kamarnya pada pukul 10:00-

"Apa apaan terdakwa pada pukul 9:50 berada di kamar korban-

"Jangan memotong ucapanku! Karena terdakwa mendengar keributan didalam sebagaimana mestinya seseorang itu akan datang dan membantu, saya telah menyelidiki TKP namun cctv kebetulan rusak tapi saya menemukan ini" Ucapnya lalu menyeringai mengangkat tinggi tinggi pisau dengan bekas darah kering.

"Dan ini hasil tes DNA nya"Ucap Sehun pria itu lagi.

"Pada pukul 10:30 cctv sengaja dirusak untuk menghapus bukti dan menyiksa terdakwa agar terlihat seperti ada perkelahian dan mau mengakui kejahatan yang tidak dilakukannya, Pasal 311 dan pasal 351 atas tuduhan palsu dan penganiyayaan"Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum puas.

"Taeoh hati hati sayang"Ucap Lelaki manis dengan bibir bervolumenya mengejar anak berusia 4 tahun yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan lelaki itu.

"Hahahaha Appa kejar aku!!"Teriak Taeoh anak itu masih berlari larian kearah tepi pantai dengan cepat lelaki tadi menangkap tubuh gempal putranya.

"Hey jangan main air appa lupa membawa baju ganti sayang"Ucap Jongin pria berkaki jenjang itu membawa anaknya dalam gendongan membuat Taeoh merengek tak suka.

"APPPAAAA~~ Sekali saja hng?"Rengek Taeoh.

"Em em em"Gumam Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Appa~~"

"Saatnya pulang sayang~ Appa harus menjaga toko lagi"

"Aishhh appa appa appa"Rengek Taeoh sambil bergerak random diatas gendongan Jongin.

Jongin dengan cepat mendudukkan Taeoh dikursi penumpang memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kita bisa bermain air lain kali okay?"

"Bohong"Ucap Taeoh kesal.

"Omo omo lihat siapa yang sedang merajuk sekarang"Goda Jongin sambil menoel noel pipi gembil Taeoh.

"Aishhh Appa!"Teriak Taeoh membuat Jongin tertawa.

Setelah itu Jongin menyalakan mobilnya lalu menjalankannya keluar dari parkiran yang disediakan di pantai.

Taeoh yang melupakan kekesalannya mulai bergumam tak jelas menyanyikan lagu favoritnya membuat Jongin tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut halus putranya.

"Gom semariga han jib-e isseo~~ Appa Gom ~ Eomma Gom~ Aegi Gom~"

"Appa gomeun ddung ddung hae~~"Jongin ikut bernyanyi lalu menggembungkan pipinya membuat Taeoh tertawa.

"Eomma gomeun nalsinae~~"Mereka menyanyi bersama membaut Taeoh semakin bersamangat.

"Aegi gomeun neomu gwiyowo~~~ Eu seuk ~ Eu seuk jalhanda"

Taeoh bertepuk tangan senang membuat Jongin gemas.

"Sekali lagi appa!"Ucap Taeoh.

Dalam perjalanan pulang itu mereka terlihat gembira melewati pantai yang begitu indah di sisi kiri dan pohon kelapa yang tinggi dengan terik sinar marahari cerah.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju pintu keluar hingga seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Hey Jaksa Oh"Sapa Taeyong pria tampan dengan rambut coklatnya yang disibak keatas.

"Hm"

"Bagaiamana tadi?"

"Lumayan"

"Kau mau kemana? pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja"Ucap Sehun bangga lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi? Kudengar kau mau ambil cuti? Hey, Banyak yang ingin menjadikanmu jaksa dikasus mereka"

"Lelah aku harus pergi liburan"

"Kemana? Boleh aku ikut?"

"Hawai"

"Huwaaaaa~~~~ Biarkan aku ikut!"

"Maaf aku ingin pergi sendiri kali ini. Selamat tinggal~~"Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan pergi melepas dasinya dan Jas kerjanya dengan keren membuat beberapa wanita tak berkedip.

Kemeja putihnya dilipat sebatas siku lalu tangannya mengambil kacamata hitam dan memakainnya sambil berjalan menuju parkiran.

Saat sampai didalam mobil Sehun melempar jas dan dasinya di kursi belakang seenaknya mobil yang semula sudah berantakan semakin hancur dan koper yang ditaruh sembarangan.

"Assaa~~ Let's go"Ucap Sehun lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan sedikit ugal ugalan.

Pagi di hari minggu Jongin sedang membersihkan rumah sederhananya, membersihkan setiap sudut rumah dari debu lalu mencuci pakaian kotor setelah itu berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat sarapan hingga saat sedang asik menunggu sup nya matang Taeoh tengah berdiri dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis.

"Momm~~~"

"Kau sudah bangun,Sayang~~"Ucap Jongin lalu mematikan kompornya dan berjalan kearah Taeoh memeluk tubuh gempal Taeoh yang sekarang dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin sambil memeluk leher Jongin.

"Apa tidur Taeoh nyenyak?"Tanya Jongin menggendong tubuh Taeoh sambil memindahkan piring ke meja makan.

Taeoh hanya bergumam membuat Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Taeoh.

"Taeoh ingin mandi dulu atau sarapan dulu?"Tanya Jongin.

"Mommy~~~"Rengek Taeoh lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, Sepertinya kita harus sarapan dulu"Ucap Jongin tersenyum.

Sehun menghirup udara segat dipagi hari dari balkon kamar hotelnya.

Meminum kopinya sambil menatap pemandangan pantai didepannya.

"Baiklah~~ Kemana aku harus pergi nanti?"Gumam Sehun lalu memainkan ponselnya.

Siang hari di pantai indah berpasir putih itu Jongin yang mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dengan celana renang pendek yang menutupi separuh pahanya tengah bermain pasir bersama Taeoh yang tubuhnya kini kotor dengan pasir yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Lihat Taeoh seperti babi sekarang"Ucap Jongin lalu tertawa.

"Appa! Babi kan bermain di lumpur"

"Tapi Taeoh gendut"Ejek Jongin membuat Taeoh kesal lalu memeluk Jongin membuat Jongin ikut kotor karena terkena pasir.

"Lihat appa sekarang seperti babi tua yang gendut"Tawa Taeoh melihat ayahnya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey~ Taeoh sekarang kenapa pintar sekali"Ucap Jongin lalu membawa Taeoh dalam gendongannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku anak appa"

"Kkkkk tentu saja. Taeoh anak siapa?"

"Jongin appa~~~"

Setelah membersihkan tubuh Taeoh kini Jongin tengah duduk dikursi kayu didepan toko souvenir sambil mengawasi Taeoh yang kini terlihat bermain bersama gadis yang baru ditemuinya tadi.

Sehun mengarahkan kameranya pada beberapa objek yang menurutnya indah.

Berjalan diseoanjang tepi pantai sedikit tersenyum saat beberapa wanita dengan bikini menyapanya.

Mata tajamnya tak sengaja melihat lelaki manis yang sedang bersantai dikursi kayu kulit tan, kaki jenjang, pantat berisi dan kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan dengan rambut setengah basah sedang berteriak menggunakan bahasa yang sudah Sehun mengerti pada seorang anak yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan lelaki itu.

Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya terangkat lalu mengambil foto lelaki itu saat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya mata bulatnya mengedip berulang kali.

"Apa kau baru saja memfotoku?"Tanya Jongin dengan bahasa inggris.

"Maaf"Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum.

TBC

OR

END

COMMENT

VOTE


	2. Chapter 2

CAST :

OH SEHUN

KIM JONGIN

VOTE

COMMENT

 **Np : Listen iKon - Don't Forget (Use Earphone)**

HAPPY READING

"Maaf bisa anda menghapusnya?"Ucap Jongin sedikit tak nyaman.

"Maafkan saya"

"Hm tentu-

"MOMMYYY~~"

Saat Jongin kembali ingin menyelesaikan ucapannya Taeoh tiba tiba menangis kencang membuat Jongin panik dan dengan cepat berjalan kearah Taeoh.

"Wae? Taeoh terluka"Ucap Jongin menatap luka memerah dengan darah di lututnya.

"Tak apa, Ayo,Kita obati lukanya hm?"Ucap Jongin menyeka pipi gembil Taeoh lalu mendudukkan Taeoh di bangku yang tadi di dudukinya.

"Anda orang korea?"Tanya Sehun pada Jongin menggunakan bahasa korea.

"Ah sepertinya kita dari tempat yang sama"Ucap Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Momm~~ Sakit"Rengek Taeoh saat melihat tangan Jongin membersihkan lukanya.

"Tahan okay? Taeoh hebat bukan?"Ucap Jongin tersenyum mengusak surai lembut putranya.

"Hiks~~"Isak Taeoh membuat Jongin menghela nafas lalu menggendong Taeoh untuk menenangkannya.

"Boleh kubantu?"Tawar Sehun.

"Maaf, Taeoh tak terbiasa pada orang asing"

"Nanti lukanya infeksi"Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin semakin panik.

"Taeoh sayang~~ Mommy harus mengobati lukamu hm?"Bujuk Jongin dengan suara halusnya membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya sesaat.

Namun tangis Taeoh semakin kencang membuat Jongin menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunggunya hingga tertidur"Ucap Jongin.

"Ah ya Anda tak pergi?"Tanya Jongin.

"Sepertinya saya harus membantu anda"

"Tak perlu,Sungguh"

"Anggap sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena lancang"Ucap Sehun hingga membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menenangkan putrannya.

Kini Taeoh tengah tertidur dipangkuan Sehun dengan begitu nyenyaknya.

"Maaf merepotkan anda"Ucap Jongin tangannya dengan hati hati membersihkan luka Taeoh agar putrannya tidak terbangun.

"Tak apa jangan sungkan"Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Tenang mommy disini"Ucap Jongin halus sambil mengelus pipi gembil putranya yang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Boleh saya bertanya?"Tanya Sehun.

"Iya?"

"Kenapa anda menyebut diri anda ibu bukan ayah?"Tanya Sehun.

"Ah itu-

"Tak usah dijawab, Maafkan-

"Tak apa"Ucap Jongin tersenyum.

"Saya orang tua tunggal,Tuan."

"Dimana istri anda?"

"Kita bercerai saat Taeoh berumur 5 bulan. Tentu saja Taeoh memerlukan sosok ibu juga bukan?"

"Istri anda bisa datang sesekali"

"Dia di korea, mungkin sudah menikah lagi."

"Maafkan saya"

"Jangan sungkan. Taeoh akan memanggilku ayah saat dia membutuhkan sosok ayah dan akan memanggil mommy saat membutuhkan sosok ibu"Ucap Jongin lalu tersenyum saat dirinya telah selesai mengobati luka Taeoh.

"Pasti berat"

"Awalnya memang, Sangat tak mungkin seorang lelaki dipanggil 'mommy' tapi saya tak ingin membuat putra saya sedih"

"Kau ayah yang hebat"Ucap Sehun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Dan anda mau kemana? Apa anda kesini untuk liburan?"

"Ya. Tapi saya tak tahu tempat yang mana dulu yang harus dikunjungi"

"Saya bisa membantu anda"

"Benarkah?!"

"Hm tentu saya sudah berada disini 6 tahun aku cukup tahu banyak"

"Baiklah, berikan nomor ponsel anda"Ucap Sehun lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jongin.

"Hm Tentu"Ucap Jongin tersenyum lalu mengetikkan nomor ponselnya pada Sehun.

"Siapa nama anda?"Tanya Sehun saat ingin menulis nama contactnya.

"Ah!Kita belum berkenalan, Saya Jongin"

"Saya Sehun"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Sehun-ssi"

"Mohon bantuannya"Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Apa pekerjaan anda?"Tanya Jongin.

"Hm, menegakkan keadilan"Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Apa anda karakter hero atau semacamnya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Saya seorang jaksa"

"Wahh~ Anda melakukan hal baik setiap harinya"

"Terima kasih"

"Lalu kenapa anda kemari? Banyak orang perlu pertolongan anda"

"Terlalu banyak. Pahlawan juga butuh istirahat"Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin kembali tertawa.

"Oh! Sudah sore Sehun-ssi."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak terasa. Bagaimana dengan perjalanan pertama?"

"Ah secepat itu?"

"Hm. Pertama, melihat sunset tak begitu buruk kan?"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan"Ucap Sehun lalu berdiri.

"Biar saya yang menggendongnya"Ucap Jongin ingin mengambil alih Taeoh namun Taeoh malah menyamankan tidurnya bersandar pada bahu Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa"Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Maaf, merepotkan anda"Ucap Jongin.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tepi pantai dengan Sehun yang menggendong Taeoh.

Mereka berdiri sebentar lalu duduk dipasir putih itu.

"Anda akan berapa lama di Hawai?"

"Hmm 1 minggu? Ada kasus yang harus saya selesaikan"

"Jaksa yang sibuk hm?"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Apa menyenangkan?"

"Entahlah? Berhari hari tidak tidur saat tak memiliki bukti untuk membela klient. Menyedihkan"Ucap Sehun.

"Melelahkan"

"Ya. Lalu apa pekerjaan anda sekarang?"

"Mantan istriku meninggalkan toko bunganya saat kita bercerai karena tak ada yang mengurus saya sekarang yang mengurusnya"

"Kenapa kalian bercerai?"

"Dia menemukan yang lebih"

"Maksud anda?"

"Saya dulu bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan, Saya tak memiliki waktu untuknya saat dia hamilpun saya sibuk. Ity membuatnya marah dan berpaling"

"Hanya itu? Itu sepele"

"Memang. Tapi bukankah wanita memang begitu? Hati mereka lembut tapi juga rapuh. Karena kesalahan saya, dia meninggalkanku saya cukup mengerti"

"Kurasa dia akan menyesal meninggalkan suami sebaik anda"

"Tentu. Dia harus menyesal"

"Anda dendam padanya?"

"Tentu saja"Ucap Jongin menopang wajahnya dilututnya lalu menatap Taeoh yang tertidur.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tega meninggalkan putranya"Ucap Jongin sendu.

"Kau tahu Sehun-ssi apa yang dia katakan?"Ucap Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

" 'kurasa sudah lebih dari cukup aku mengandung dan melahirkan anakmu' Dan ya dia pergi begitu saja"

"Kenapa anda tak menahannya saja?"

"Sepertinya percuma, Dia sudah mencintai pria lain bahkan menganggap putranya sebagai beban"

"Jika anda bertemu dengannya apa yang ingin anda lakukan padanya?"

"Entahlah, Saya belum memikirkannya"

"Kenapa?"

"Mustahil. Saya akan menetap disini dan membesarkan Taeoh disini"

"Bagaimana keluarga anda di korea?"

"Mereka berkunjung tiap tahun kemari"

"Hm. Apa tak masalah anda membicarakan privasi anda?"

"Kita belum terlalu mengenal lagipula pertemuan kita singkat tak ada alasan anda akan menyebarkannya"Ucap Jongin tersenyum tipis.

Taeoh bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya memeluk leher Sehun makin erat.

"Sepertinya dia kedinginan"Ucap Sehun.

"Bisa anda menggendongnya sebentar"Ucap Sehun

"Oh ya baiklah."Ucap Jongin dengan lembut mulai mengambil alih Taeoh.

"Mom~~"

"Iya sayang~~ Tidurlah kembali"Ucap Jongin mengelus punggung sempit putranya.

Sehun melepas jaket yang dipakainya lalu menyelimuti Taeoh dengan jaketnya.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ssi"Ucap Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu"

FLASHBACK

 _'Siapa pria tadi?'Tanya Jongin dengan wajah memerah._

 _'Bukan urusanmu'_

 _'kau menghianatiku?'_ _'_

 _Kenapa? Aku lelah denganmu'Ucap wanita itu lalu memberima map coklat pada Jongin._

 _'Apa ini?'_

 _'Buka saja'Ucapnya malas._

 _Jongin dengan cepat membuka map itu setelah membacanya tangannya mengepal dan menatap penuh luka pada istrinya._

 _'Aku ingin bercerai'_

 _'Kau gila! Taeoh membutuhkanmu'_

 _'Aku tak perduli. Itu anakmu walaupun aku yang mengandung'_

 _'Aku tak mau! Jika kau tak menyukaiku aku bisa berubah'_

 _'SHUT UP! AKU MUAK DENGANMU! KAU MENINGGALKANKU SAAT AKU MENGANDUNG KAU TAHU AKU SEMPAT MENGALAMI PENDARAHAN DAN HARUS BERJUANG SEORANG DIRI BERSYUKURLAH AKU MASIH INGIN MENYELAMATKAN ANAKMU!'Bentaknya marah_

 _'Itu anak kita. Pertimbangkanlah sekali lagi'_

 _'kurasa sudah lebih dari cukup aku mengandung dan melahirkan anakmu'_

 _'Baiklah. Tapi ingat saat kau ingin mengambilnya dariku aku tak akan segan segan menyakitimu'_

FLASHBACK END

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CAST :

OH SEHUN

KIM JONGIN

VOTE

COMMENT

HAPPY READING

Jongin berlari kecil mengambil tas sekolah Taeoh lalu merapikan seragam Taeoh.

"Sayang, ayo kita terlambat"Ucap Jongin terburu buru menggendong Taeoh.

"Appa Taeoh belum memakai sepatu"Ucap Taeoh.

"Oh iya benar. Maaf kan appa"Ucap Jongin lalu mendudukan kembali Taeoh dan membantu Taeoh memakai sepatu.

"Cha! Taeoh sudah tampan"Ucap Jongin lalu menggendong kembali Taeoh kearah bagasi.

"Sayang, Pakai sabuk pengamannya"

"Sudah"

"Saatnya berangkat"

"Ne!!"

Setelah sampai Jongin membantu melepas sabuk pengaman Taeoh lalu mengantar Taeoh sampai didepan ruang kelasnya.

"Appa akan menjemput Taeoh nanti, Jangan nakal dan dengarkan ibu guru dengan baik"

"Ne, appa!"

"Bagus. Sekarang peluk appa"Ucap Jongin dengan cepat Taeoh memeluk Jongin mengecup bibir Ayahnya lalu tertawa.

"Sampai nanti appa"

"Emm saranghae~~"Ucap Jongin tersenyum melambaikan tangan pada Taeoh yang sedang membuat tanda hati dengan tangannya membuat Jongin tertawa gemas.

Setelah melihat Taeoh telah duduk di kursinya Jongin berjalan keluar lalu memasuki mobilnya ketika tangannya hendak bergerak menyalakan mesin mobil ponselnya tiba tiba berbunyi lalu Jongin dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Hola"

'Hola, Ini saya Sehun'

"Ah benarkah?"Ucap Jongin kaget lalu memeriksa nama contactnya.

"Ah benar. Selamat pagi Sehun-ssi"

'Pagi. Anda tak lupa kan jika anda ingin menjadi tour guide ku?'

"Tentu saja tidak. Dimana anda menginap saya akan menjemput anda?"

'Benarkah?'

"Tentu"

'Meana Kea beach hotel. Saya akan menunggu di Lobby'

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Sehun-ssi"

'Ne'

 **S** **K** **I** **P**

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya Jongin berjalan kearah Lobby menatap takjub bangunan mewah hotel berbintang 4 itu.

Memasuki lobby dengan lantai biru tampak sangat indah menengok kanan kiri mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Hai,Jongin-ssi"

"Ah! Hai"

"Ayo,berangkat. Anda sudah sarapan?"

"Ya,sudah"Ucap Jongin namun tiba tiba perutnya berbunyi membuat Sehun tertawa.

'Memalukan'

Rutuk Jongin dalam hati karena tadi memang dia terlambat bangun dan hanya sempat membuatkan bekal untuk Taeoh.

"Mari, Sebaiknya kita makan lebih dulu"

"Ah sungguh tak perlu"

"Tak apa. Ayo!"Ucap Sehun memaksa lalu menarik tangan Jongin menuju restoran di hotel itu.

"Oh ya berapa umur anda? Bisakah kita berbicara informal itu akan lebih nyaman"Ucap Jongin.

"27 tentu, begitu lebih baik"

"Ah sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Aku 25"

"Jadi, kau menikah lebih awal?"

"Ya. Terlalu cepat bukan? Aku menyesalinya sekarang"

"Kau menikah diumur 20 dan bercerai diumur 21 itu cukup berat"

"Hm, saat itu aku tak punya pilihan aku harus bertanggung jawab"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hehehe K-kau tahu hormon anak muda"Ucap Jongin dengan wajah merona membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Paling tidak kau berani menanggungnya"

"Tentu."

 **S** **K** **I** **P**

Setelah sampai di restoran hotel itu bau harus makanan menguar pelayang menyapa dengan senyum mereka.

"I-ini terlalu berlebihan untuk mentraktir orang asing"Ucap Jongin tak enak.

"Tak apa. Jangan sungkan"Ucap Sehun lalu membawa Jongin ke meja dekat kaca dengan pemandangan pantai dengan pasir putihnya.

"Ini indah"Ucap Jongin.

"Ya. Aku menginap ditempat yang tepat untuk berlibur"

Setelah sarapan mereka dengan cepat membayar makanannya lalu segera pergi.

"Jadi kau akan mengajakku kemana hari ini?"

"Lainiki beach? Kemarin kau sudah ke Waikiki beach atau kau mau ke kota Hilo disana tempat yang indah"

"Kota Hilo sepertinya menarik"

"Disana kau bisa menonton teater klasik, ke taman atau berbelanja di pusat kota"

"Mari kita lakukan bersama hari ini"

"Tentu. Tour guide mu akan bekerja keras hari ini"Ucap Jongin lalu tersenyum.

 **S** **K** **I** **P**

Danau dengan riak air yang tenang pepohonan rindang dengan gunung yang berjejer indah dan kicauan burung yang bernyanyi bersama.

"Kukita tak ada tempat seperti ini di Hawai"

"Kau kira hanya ada pantai?"

"Ya"Ucap Sehun masih fokus memotret pemandangan indah dengan kameranya.

"Kau suka Photography?"

"Emm ya kukira"

"Ah ya kau sudah menghapus fotoku yang kemarinkan?"Tanya Jongin curiga.

"T-Tentu"

"Kemarikan kamera mu"

"Tidak"

"Kau bohong? Kemarikan"Ucap Jongin menahan kesal tangannya meraih raih kamera yang diangkat tinggi tinggi oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus menghapusnya"Ucap Sehun lalu tertawa menatap wajah kesal Jongin.

"Terserah."Ucap Jongin menyerah.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya membuat Sehun tersenyum lalu memotret Jongin kembali.

"Yakk!"

Setelah itu Jongin mulai mengejar Sehun mencoba merebut kamera yang dipegang Sehun.

"Aku lelah~~"

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Tentu saja. Hmm Sehun sudah siang sepertinya aku harus menjemput Taeoh"

"Benarkah? Kita bisa makan siang dulu lalu menjemput Taeoh"

"Kita tak bisa menonton teater maafkan aku"

"Tak apa"

 **S** **K** **I** **P**

Mereka memasuki restoran yang paling dekat dari taman itu lalu duduk ditempat yang masih kosong suasana cukup ramai karena memang waktunya makan siang.

"Kota Hilo terlalu jauh kita memakan banyak waktu dijalan"

"Tak apa aku menikmatinya dan juga aku mendapatkan banyak foto bagus"Ucap Sehun hingga pelayan datang membawa makanan pesanan mereka.

"Biarkan aku yang membayar makanannya kali ini"Ucap Jongin sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Terima kasih"

"Hm sama sama"Ucap Jongin lalu tersenyum dengan wajah anehnya.

Sehun dengan cepat meraih ponsel Jongin membuat Jongin mendecak kesal.

"Kau ketahuan"Ucap sehun lalu memfoto Jongin menggunakan ponselnya.

Jongin mengambil ponsel Sehun yang berada dimeja.

"Aku akan mencari tempat yang bagus dikota Oahu"Ucap Jongin dengan sedikit kesal.

"Menghadap kemari dan tersenyumlah"

"Tidak terima kasih"

"Sekali saja"

"Aku tidak suka difoto"

"Chesee~~ Ayolah~~"Bujuk Sehun membuat Jongin menghela nafas dan akhirnya tersenyum menatap kamera.

 **S** **K** **I** **P**

Pukul 3 Jongin sampai disekolah Taeoh.

"Appaaaa"Teriak Taeoh

"Maaf appa terlambat"

"Hng~~ Siapa dia appa?"Tanya Taeoh mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Dia paman Sehun ucapkan salam"

Taeoh membungkuk lalu tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Hola aku Taeoh"Ucap Taeoh dengan suara nyaring membuat Sehun tertawa gemas.

"Appa?"

"Iya sayang?"

"Mark hyung mengajak Taeoh pergi menginap dirumah paman Chan"

"Benarkah? Ah iya hari ini Jesper hyung ulang tahun kan?"Ucap Jongin

"Ya! Dan Taeoh harus pergi. Appa harus membelikanku hadiah"

"Baiklah"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Apa boleh sayang?"Tanya Jongin memastikan.

Taeoh terlihat berpikir dan mengangguk akhirnya.

 **S** **K** **I** **P**

"Baek hyung aku pulang dulu aku juga harus mengantar Sehun pulang"Ucap Jongin sambil melepas sarung tangan karet setelah mencuci piring.

"Hm hati hati"

"Apa Taeoh sudah tidur?"

"Hm sepertinya"

"Peralatan sekolahnya sudah kutaruh semua di tas"

"Hm jangan khawatir"

"Jika dia menangis hubungi saja aku"

"Iya tenanglah"

"Dia suka terbangun-

"Iya aku tahu. Kenapa khawatir sekali? pergilah kekasihmu sedang menunggu"

"Dia bukan kekasihku hyung!"

"Jangan malu. Cepat pergilah, aku tahu kau butuh waktu berdua"

"Aku serius dia bukan-

"Tentu saja kau harus melupakan penyihir itu"Goda Baekhyun.

"Hyung!!"Ucap Jongin kesal.

"Hati hati~~"

 **SKIP**

"Mau mampir dulu?"Ucap Sehun sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Tak perlu aku akan langsung pulang"

"Kau yakin? Ini baru pukul 9"

"Benarkah? Baiklah"Ucap Jongin lalu tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati jalan setapak dengan kolam kecil dan cahaya remang remang yang tampak mewah dan indah.

"Suite room?"

"Ya. Selamat datang"Ucap Sehun lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mau minum, Jongin?"

"Tentu"Ucap Jongin lalu berjalan menuju balkon menatap laut malam yang terlihat cantik.

"Ini"Ucap Sehun lalu memberikan segelas wine

"Terima kasih"Ucap Jongin lalu tersenyum tipis lalu menyesap winenya.

"Kurasa aku memang membutuhkan waktu sendiri"Gumam Jongin lalu duduk di kursi balkon dengan nyaman.

"Kau lelah?"

"Memang lelah tapi menyenangkan saat melihat Taeoh tertawa"Ucap Jongin lalu tersenyum mengingat putranya.

"Aku belum mempunyai seorang anak jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya"

"Kau akan tahu saat kau sudah memiliki istri nanti"Ucap Jongin lalu menegak habis winenya begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Mereka terdiam setelah itu menikmati angin malam.

Sehun menuang kembali wine kedalam gelasnya lalu meminumnya lagi.

Jongin duduk menopang dagunya lalu menatap Sehun yang tengah meneguk winenya.

"Kau tampan"Ucap Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu menuang wine kedalam gelasnya lagi.

"Jongin?"

"Hm"Gumam Jongin

"Maafkan aku"Ucap Sehun berjalan kearah Jongin menangkup wajah Jongin mencium bibir itu dalam membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya ingin mendorong bahu Sehun namun tak bisa Sehun menarik tubuhnya agar berdiri dan menarik tengkuknya kembali.

Jongin memilih memejamkan matanya mengalungkan lengannya dileher putih itu.

Bibir mereka saling melumat mengigit dan menyesap hingga lirihan kecil terdengar dari bibir mereka.

TBC

MAKASIH YANG SUDAH MAU BACA :))

HARUSNYA ADA PICTNYA TAPI FFN NGGAK BISA DIKASIH PICT.

SAYA UDAH BACA REVIEWNYA

MAKASIH SARAN DAN KRITIKNYA, SAYA BARU BUKA AKUN DAN BELUM TERLALU NGERTI CARA MAKENYA JADI SEMUA BERPROSES :)))


End file.
